It is commonplace to partition interior spaces through the utilization of standard components which are adapted to interfit with one another to permit the construction of room partitions/dividers customized to meet the particular requirements of any given application. Often, such systems include structures which form skeletons or frameworks of walls which are completed through the use of panels which are secured/suspended from the frameworks to form the wall surfaces. Sometimes, it is desirable to suspend cupboards or the like from the walls, and it is known to do so by providing the panels with horizontal grooves which securely receive brackets from which cupboards and the like can be suspended. One known system of this latter type comprises an extruded profile in which is defined an undercut shape for receiving a hanger bracket, the profile being disposed in the horizontal junction between two panels. FIG. 4 shows an aluminum profile of this prior art type inserted between two wood panels, and also shows an exemplary hanger bracket securely, releasably received, via by undercut, by the panel/extrusion combination. FIG. 5 shows the bracket apart from the undercut, for clarity, and persons of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that removal of the bracket from the FIG. 4 position is easily effected by pivoting the lower end of the bracket away from the panels, to draw the hooked portion of the extrusion out of the undercut.